<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Вблизи неведомых могил by Miarra, WTF_Capcom_2020</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22400080">Вблизи неведомых могил</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miarra/pseuds/Miarra'>Miarra</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Capcom_2020/pseuds/WTF_Capcom_2020'>WTF_Capcom_2020</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Devil May Cry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Don't copy to another site, Gen, Post-Devil May Cry 5, Vergil (Devil May Cry)-centric</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 10:15:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,736</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22400080</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miarra/pseuds/Miarra, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Capcom_2020/pseuds/WTF_Capcom_2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Вергилий возвращается в Редгрейв-сити.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dante &amp; Vergil (Devil May Cry)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Вблизи неведомых могил</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Жизнь Данте в мире людей оказывается на удивление скучной. Вергилий, конечно, не считал, что все существование его брата — сплошной праздник, но тот производил впечатление человека, который умеет веселиться. Как выяснилось, большую часть своего свободного времени Данте спит, ест пиццу и листает одни и те же журналы. Единственное разнообразие в его унылых буднях — походы в кафе за мороженым. У него много книг, но Вергилий ни разу не видел, чтобы он их читал. В углу стоит музыкальный автомат, но после того, как Вергилий в самый первый раз поморщился от выбора музыки, Данте его больше не включал. Из знакомых к нему заглядывала лишь дочка Аркхэма, да и та — только для того, чтобы потребовать денег. Триш куда-то подевалась, и Вергилий не спрашивал куда: ему не хотелось с ней встречаться.<br/>
— Я думал, у тебя больше… — начинает он как-то раз и спотыкается на полуслове, но Данте отрывается от журнала и смотрит выжидающе, так что приходится договорить: — друзей.<br/>
Данте приподнимает брови, и Вергилий высказывает очевидное предположение:<br/>
— Если они держатся в стороне из-за меня…<br/>
Он готов избавить брата от своего обременительного присутствия в любое время.<br/>
Тот лишь отмахивается.<br/>
— Нет у меня никаких друзей.<br/>
Нет? А как же… Впрочем, если его женщины ему больше, чем подруги, — Вергилий ничего не желает об этом знать. Зато задает еще один вопрос, которого не стоило бы задавать:<br/>
— Почему ты так и не женился?<br/>
Пожав плечами, Данте обводит рукой свой замусоренный офис:<br/>
— Где ж я найду такую дуру?<br/>
Вергилий думает про Неро, его красивую, вежливую девушку, их уютный дом, их приемных детей. Про невыразимую тоску, из-за которой он сбежал от этой идиллии через пару дней. И вдруг накатывает прилив злости — у Данте ведь были все возможности. У него была целая жизнь — пусть и не такая длинная, как у Спарды, но гораздо более долгая, чем у Вергилия. И на что он ее потратил? На мелких демонов и дешевую пиццу?<br/>
Он выходит прогуляться, чтобы снова не наговорить лишнего. А вернувшись через пару часов, сообщает, что намерен отремонтировать дом в Редгрейве.<br/>
— На какие шиши? — спрашивает Данте.<br/>
Когда Вергилий объясняет, что ему не составит труда восстановить документы и получить остатки наследства, у Данте так округляются глаза, будто он впервые за сорок с лишним лет осознал, что у них были богатые родители. Тупица. А потом он блаженно улыбается — считает, наверное, сколько на эти деньги можно купить клубничных сандэев.<br/>
— Будет больно, — предупреждает Данте позже, когда становится ясно, что Вергилий взялся за дело всерьез.<br/>
Он знает, но все равно должен попытаться. Это единственное место, которое он может назвать домом.<br/>
— Хочешь хоть что-нибудь оставить Неро?<br/>
Вергилий замирает. Он не смотрел на свои планы с такой стороны — но Данте, кажется, попал в точку. Как непроходимая глупость сочетается в одном человеке с безграничной проницательностью?<br/>
Ему нечего передать своему сыну, кроме Ямато, а Ямато он делиться не готов. Она уже давно гораздо больше, чем просто оружие; нечто неотъемлемое, как часть тела. Если же он сможет хоть как-то связать поколения своей семьи, которые никогда не знали друг друга, то, наверное, он совершит достойный поступок.<br/>
Данте не ошибся и в том, что будет больно. Не только из-за детских воспоминаний; Редгрейв все еще отстраивается, жителей в нем совсем мало, а развалин — много, и после реконструкции дома Вергилий жертвует остатки денег на восстановление города.<br/>
Сложнее всего приходится с интерьерами. Его постоянно подводит память: слишком уж далеко осталось детство, слишком расплывчаты и неполны картины, встающие перед глазами. Но все же ему кажется, что он неплохо справляется, да и Данте подтверждает, что получилось похоже, хотя сам помнит еще меньше. Сад — единственное место, которое Вергилий не пытается воспроизвести в точности. Он вырубает яблони и нанимает садовника, чтобы вместо них на радость Данте посадили розы.<br/>
Когда ему надоедает общество призраков в большом пустом доме, он бродит по улицам, ловя на себе косые взгляды немногочисленных прохожих. Находит те места, где Неро и лучшая половина Вергилия (лучшая ли?) сражались с демонами. Спускается в метро, которое пока еще ходит редко и останавливается всего на нескольких станциях. Чуть не убивает чьего-то бульдога, приняв его за эмпузу, и закрывает несколько мелких прорех в барьере, защищающем мир людей.<br/>
В окрестностях частенько встречаются мелкие демоны, хотя Неро уверял, что все тут зачистил. Видимо, пробрались через те самые прорехи. Вергилий уничтожает всех, кого может найти. Данте брал бы за это деньги, но Вергилий не в праве чего-то требовать от жителей этого города. Когда ему все же приходится задуматься об источнике доходов и показавшаяся поначалу абсурдной идея «найти работу» наконец укладывается в голове, он обнаруживает себя смотрителем небольшой библиотеки на окраине.<br/>
Библиотека в полупустом городе — не самое доходное место, но он быстро обзаводится коллекцией редких (и опасных) книг, представляющих интерес для состоятельных людей и влиятельных организаций. Как ни странно, работа приносит не только деньги, но и удовлетворение. Он находит немало интересного для себя, полезного для Данте и Неро, а заодно время от времени избавляет мир от единомышленников Аркхэма. Единственный недостаток — слишком часто дети и старушки просят у него рекомендаций, что почитать. В конце концов он нанимает помощницу.<br/>
Он много думает о Еве и Спарде. Когда разглядывает детали обстановки, которую так тщательно воссоздавал. Когда ложится в кровать в их спальне (хозяину дома не пристало спать в детской). Когда находит тот странный проход-головоломку, начинающийся у фонтана со статуей Спарды. Каково жить в мире, где тебе поклоняются, как божеству, где тебе ставят памятники? Его отца это, очевидно, быстро утомило. А сам он знает только о том, каково жить в городе, где на каждом углу — монументы твоим жертвам.<br/>
Почему Спарда обосновался именно здесь? Ждал, когда прорастет Клипот, и не дождался совсем чуть-чуть? Хотел ли он получить плод, который не достался ему две тысячи лет назад, или же собирался предотвратить его появление? Почему он не просто поселился здесь, но и обзавелся семьей? Мог ли он изначально предполагать, что эта сила достанется его потомку?<br/>
В юности Вергилий надеялся на то, что его отец когда-нибудь вернется и все объяснит. Он и сейчас допускает эту возможность, — ведь подобные Спарде просто так не умирают, — но не имеет представления, как отреагирует на встречу, если она состоится. Будет ли он рад? Зол? Последует примеру Неро? Эта мысль вызывает у него улыбку. О да, в некоторых отношениях с Неро стоит брать пример.<br/>
Он так и не находит могилу матери. Возможно, она попала в провал, образовавшийся из-за Клипота, или надгробие было разрушено. Он часами ходит по кладбищу, надеясь хоть что-нибудь почувствовать, — но нет. Никакой невидимой связи с останками самого близкого ему человека, никакого демонического чутья. В итоге он просто ставит под семейным портретом вазу со свежими цветами и кладет рядом ожерелье, которое мама обычно надевала на праздники. После одного из приездов Данте к импровизированному памятнику добавляется ее фотография.<br/>
Неро отказывается оставлять Фортуну, хотя обещает подумать о переезде в случае, если его семейство расширится. Зато первым же летом он приезжает на каникулы со своей вежливой девушкой и выводком детей, пока еще только приемных. Вергилий переглядывается с Данте, когда Кирие качает младшего мальчика на качелях во дворе, и теперь уже Данте спрашивает:<br/>
— Ты сам-то не собираешься жениться?<br/>
Вергилий отмалчивается. С ним порой пытаются познакомиться на улице, да и ассистентка иногда заглядывается на него слишком подолгу. Но теперь он, кажется, понимает, почему Данте не использовал свои возможности. Все эти женщины ничего не знают о том, кто он такой, и ему уже не семнадцать лет, чтобы бездумно принимать чужую благосклонность. К тому же… Пожалуй, ему хватит имеющихся родственников, думает он, когда дети разбивают мячом окно, их галдеж не дает ему выспаться пятый день, а Данте разносит люстру в гостиной, показывая эффектный прием с нунчаками.<br/>
Данте в конце концов переезжает к нему, оставив драгоценный офис своим женщинам. В городе, в котором живет Вергилий, немного работы для охотника на демонов, зато Ямато открывает ему возможность браться за заказы в любой точке света. Добираться обратно ему приходится самостоятельно, поэтому зарабатывает он по-прежнему гроши.<br/>
Как-то раз Данте настаивает на том, что Вергилий непременно должен отправиться вместе с ним, и тот не находит причины отказаться. Дело оказывается пустяковым, зато они умудряются заблудиться в джунглях, а затем долго гуляют по слишком жаркому, слишком людному городу, уворачиваясь от бесконечных велосипедистов, пробуют необычную еду, спускают гонорар на новые плащи в дорогущем бутике и часами валяются на пляже. Только по возвращении домой до Вергилия доходит, что брат устроил ему путешествие в экзотическую страну.<br/>
Однажды в библиотеке объявляются мужчина и женщина, разыскивающие сведения про Клипот. Во время тех событий они уезжали в отпуск, оставив детей с родителями, и до последнего тщетно искали своих близких среди выживших. Вергилий не первый эксперт, с которым они консультируются; они знают про плод и хотят выяснить, кому он достался. «И что же вы сделаете, если выясните?» — «Есть один знаменитый охотник на демонов, — говорят они ему. — Он не так дорого берет». И еще… «Мы хотим понять, ради чего все это было». «Я и сам не знаю», — чуть не отвечает его болтливая человеческая половина, но сдерживается: то ли из трусости, то ли из благоразумия. Если его история станет достоянием общественности, не эти горячие головы, так другие натворят каких-нибудь глупостей. Он отправляет их к Данте и с отстраненным любопытством ждет, какой будет его реакция.<br/>
Тот обещает в следующий раз намылить ему шею. «Разбирайся сам со своими мстителями».<br/>
— Что ты им сказал?<br/>
— Что уже разделался с тем парнем. Чистая правда, между прочим.<br/>
Ради какого-то странного самоистязания Вергилий рассказывает эту историю Неро. Тот выслушивает, хмурясь, а затем заявляет:<br/>
— Не стоит тебе тут жить.<br/>
— Почему?<br/>
Неро смущает полный город людей, у которых счеты к Вергилию, даже если они об этом пока не знают. Присутствующий при разговоре Данте ждет его ответа, изображая безразличие. Он и сам не раз пытался уговорить его уехать отсюда под всевозможными предлогами, но давно бросил попытки.<br/>
Вергилий не собирается сбегать от своего прошлого. Если кто-то узнает о его роли в случившемся — его все равно отыщут, в Редгрейве или нет. Спрятаться он сможет разве что в мире демонов.<br/>
Возможно, это неизбежный исход для него. Вернуться туда, найти тихий угол и заснуть, как Мундус, на пару тысяч лет — потому что он, вероятно, тоже уже попадает в число тех, кто не может так просто умереть.<br/>
Но он еще не готов уходить. У него остается надежда, что если он достаточно долго проживет в мире людей, то все же найдет ответ на вопрос, ради чего все это было.<br/>
Когда Неро и Данте вместе уезжают на охоту, он снова бродит по улицам. Осенние краски слегка оживляют этот мрачный город, и с яблонь на аллеях  падают созревшие яблоки: они катаются по асфальту, никому не нужные, их пинает детвора и гоняют собаки.<br/>
Он смотрит на людей, на машины, на новостройки и строительные леса, на деревья, светофоры, дорожные знаки, вывески магазинов и думает, что, пока он здесь, в этом городе не случится новой беды.<br/>
От этой мысли он почему-то чувствует себя сильнее.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>